


Caught in Moonlight

by DeepDisiresLonging



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo (2019) Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Werewolf!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Square: AU: Werewolf!AUPairing: Were!Bucky x Reader (Y/N)Summary: A full moon hits and the Reader can’t get away. So she gives in to the pleasure brought on by the shift in her lover.





	Caught in Moonlight

For the moment it was dark. But at any second, a beam of moonlight was going to shine through the crack in the roof. You hastily glanced at the shivering body next to you, noting Bucky’s cold sweat. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to be-“

He whimpered. Already his voice was different, something more like a wounded animal than himself. The concrete under his metal fingers gave way to dust as he clawed. Bucky arched violently as the moonbeam struck him between his shoulder blades.

You shrank back into the wall, watching the love of your life twist and contort, as his bones rearranged themselves with sickening cracks. Years of Hydra abuse made only patches of his skin flake, revealing unhealthy short hairs. He rolled around the room, stumbling into the walls. As if on cue, the crack in the roof crumbled, widening the beam. He snarled and writhed, catching sight of you. Transition complete, he still looked human, but his limbs were lengthened, and claws jutted from his nailbeds. You shuddered. Hydra had given him knives to match his prosthetic.

There wasn’t anywhere to go. He caught your ankle before you could shrink in on yourself. Cocking his head, he dragged a claw down your leg, ripping your suit and leaving a thin weeping cut. You bit back a whimper as he licked up the droplet of blood. Gripping higher on your thigh, he did it again. With his nose closer to the apex of your thighs, his heightened sense of smell picked up on something else.

You shivered as his yellow eyes caught yours.

In another second, your gear was in tatters. You yelped as he pinned you down by your hips. Your nails clawed into the dust. Bucky’s turn had taken on a primal angle. He was nosing at the inside of your thighs. Testing your arousal with short licks to your sex. With each pass, your body reacted and gave him more to taste. With a cry, you arched into his tongue drinking deeply from you. Your nerves were on edge, feeling the sharpness of his claws resting on your skin. The grunts and growls passing his lips were like nothing you’d ever heard out of his human self. It kept your lungs from inflating more than what you needed to pant.

Bucky growled the deepest when your body finally gave him what he wanted. You were open, ready. He flipped you to your stomach.

“Wait, Buck-“

“Mine.”

With a snarl, he sheathed himself in your heat. You cried out, full and needing more. Wait, no. He wasn’t himself. You needed to help him calm-

“Mine!”

He fucked into you like an animal. Filling you over and over. The same paths your fingers had dug into the dust, his claws now followed and carved into the concrete. Any minute now you were going to fall apart. Something told you that wouldn’t stop him. Only the moon giving way to the sun would stop him. You settled in for a long, rough night. His nip at your spine made you gasp. You couldn’t tell if he was fucking into you, or withdrawing for another thrust, but you knew the path of his tongue. And his teeth. They trailed a sloppy path up your back, surely leaving marks to look to in the morning.

It was getting harder to see. The surge of power and pleasure running through you was overtaking your senses. His breath was hard and hot in your ear. Between you, your bodies slid and stuck. His cock swelled. Your knees were about ready to give out. He wrapped an arm under your stomach, pulling you back since you no longer had the energy to meet him. He spilled into you, dragging out your own release.

The howl he gave crumbled to a whimper as a cloud overtook the moon. Bucky came back to himself, pulling out and falling to one side. You crumpled on top of him.

“Kiss me, please.”

“Y/N-“

“Before the moon changes. Please.”

He enveloped your lips with his own, whimpering as the edges of the cloud began to give way. “I love-“ You were flipped under him easily. As the moon stabbed into his back, he filled you again.

Time for the rest of the long night.


End file.
